The daily operation of business, governmental and other types of organizations has become increasingly dependent upon the use of computerized systems to keep track of necessary data. A large organization typically has a number of systems with databases of information for different purposes. Typically these databases contain redundant data. A familiar example is the multiple forms a new employee is typically asked to fill out, for things such as payroll, tax, insurance, phone listing, and perhaps things such as parking permits. Although each form is for a different purpose, the person is asked for some of the same data such as name, address and Social Security number for each form. Each form eventually is input into a computer system, thus leading to the creation and maintenance of multiple databases which have some common, redundant information. Conceptually, all the organization's database needs could be covered by a single, comprehensive system wherein each purpose or application would be as a defined subset of the whole. However, such is not the case in practice, and for a number of reasons any given organization probably has a large and growing number of databases as new systems are being added and new functions are being automated. When the common data changes, this necessitates changing data in each of the data systems, a process which involves considerable effort, cost, and the possibility of introducing mistakes.
The field of telecommunications management presents a number of situations where common pieces of information are needed in a number of disparate systems. The most common example is an employee's name. A change in an employee's name happens frequently in large corporations. It includes everything from the exact spelling e.g. "John" vs. "Jon" or the inclusion of a middle initial or Jr. designation to people who have just been married and taken the name of their spouse.
When an employee wishes to change the exact appearance of their name, as many as seven or more databases must be updated with the changed information.
Here are some examples:
a. Telephone Switch or PBX: This system uses an individual's name to display it on a telephone to let called parties know who is calling them. PA1 b. Voice Mail: These systems include the name of an individual attached to voice mailboxes in the form of a directory. A caller from outside the company can key in, by touch tones (DTMF), the letters for an individual's last name. At the point where the sequence becomes unique, the voice mail system will prompt the caller to record a message in the recipient's voice mailbox. PA1 c. Directory Service: When a caller calls into the company's main reception desk, they will ask for an employee by name. Since the telephone system needs an extension number to extend the call, a cross-reference must be available. Directory Service applications must have a list of employee names and an up to date extension number to transfer the call. PA1 d. Call Accounting: When employees make long distance phone calls, their calls are tracked by a call accounting system. This system will produce reports on both usage and abuse. The system needs the name of the individual that corresponds to each extension number to make the reports more clear. Without this information, abuse reports and telephone bills must be constantly cross-referenced. PA1 e. Cable Management: As corporations manage their cable plant, it is more efficient to show the individual's name at the termination point of each cable. PA1 f. Inventory Control: These systems track property of the corporation. It is helpful to show, by name, who in the company is using a particular piece of equipment. PA1 g. Work Order Entry: When entering work orders for service, it is helpful to show the individual's name associated with each trouble ticket. Corresponding work orders should also show the name of the individual for whom the work is being done for.